


One Krogan

by Mareel



Series: Blue Rose [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Children, Destroy Ending, F/M, Krogans, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Takes place a few years post-war, on Tuchanka, where the genophage was cured.Written for N7 Month, 2016 for the topic 'one krogan'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years post-war, on Tuchanka, where the genophage was cured. 
> 
> Written for N7 Month, 2016 for the topic 'one krogan'.

 

 _ **“WE ARE KROGAN!"**_

_“WE ARE KROGAN!"_

_"We are krogan!”_

The repeated shout finally fades as the pack of boisterous children runs off to play some other game. I sigh, knowing too well what is coming.

"Momma! Momma am I krogan?” 

She doesn’t have to tell me what happened. I’ve seen it before. In truth I saw it coming before we moved to Tuchanka, even before her father was killed in battle. Children can be cruel.

Charr loved his tiny blue daughter long before her birth… The night she was conceived, he wrote a poem for her. For when she’s older.

For now, "Yes, little Rose, you are krogan.”

I show her again the picture of her parents together on the Citadel. Charr was laughing. 

“You are both of us, sweetheart… krogan and asari. And your father would be so proud of you.”

I give her a quick kiss and watch as she runs after the other children, charging up to the first one she catches with a gentle headbutt, shouting. 

_“We are krogan!”_

 


End file.
